


The Show Must Go On

by crunch_the_munch



Series: Peter Parker, Theatre Kid Extraordinaire [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, LGBTQ+ characters, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Peter is nervous, Theatre Kids, bisexual betty brant, little shop of horrors - Freeform, peter parker is a theatre kid, theatre curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunch_the_munch/pseuds/crunch_the_munch
Summary: The world seems to be against Peter Parker. When he gets the lead in the school musical he knows it’ll go wrong.
Relationships: michelle jones/betty brant
Series: Peter Parker, Theatre Kid Extraordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585582
Kudos: 13





	1. The Cast List

Peter wasn’t sure what he was doing here. He was a mess with nerves and was 90% sure he’d forget his words mid-audition, but he needed another elective and everyone in the theatre class had to audition.

“You know we could boycott this show. It’s totally sexist!” MJ complained beside him.

“But you gotta admit that the soundtrack is kinda fire,” Ned said from his other side.

Peter was too terrified to respond. He was almost up. Ned and MJ had already went. Oh God he was freaking out, they had just called the girl right before him.

He’s almost positive that his song was one of those overdone songs that people tell you not to do but he felt too much like throwing up to care.

“Hey, Peter? You can do this,” MJ whispered.

“No, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can. Let yourself get lost in the song, make the words mean something to you and you’ll be fine.”

“But—,” he was cut off by his name being called. “Oh, God.”

He carefully walked onto the stage and smiled nervously. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker I’m 15 and I’m going to be singing Waving Through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen.”

He took a deep breath and took a step back like he practiced. He let MJ’s words flow through him. He could do this.

“ _I’ve learned to slam on the brake,_

_Before I even turn the key.”_

He let himself briefly become Evan, he felt the words he was saying, the struggle to fit in, to feel like you belong. For a moment he felt as if the words were his own.

“ _Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me.”_

How scared he is to mess up, of everything that could go wrong. Doing everything he can to avoid screwing up.

“ _On the outside always looking in_

_Will I ever be more than I’ve always been?”_

He let himself wonder, was this his chance? Could he be part of something bigger than himself? 

_“Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?”_ He finished his cut of the song, “Thank you.” There was a brief silence before the room was filled with applause. He quickly returned to his seat.”

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me you could sing?” Ned whisper-yelled, Flash’s name being called in the background.

“I can’t?”

“You definitely can! That was incredible.”

Flash was the last audition of the day and then the director, Mr. Crowe, went on the stage. “Thank you, you all did amazing! The cast list will be up first thing Monday morning.”

Everyone talked until the bell rang, Peter practically floating. Something about performing like that felt incredible. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Peter has completely forgotten about the cast list until Monday morning rolled around. MJ and Ned were bouncing (even though MJ would never admit it). 

“Peter, c’mon!” MJ yelled grabbing his sleeve.

“Where are we going?”

“To check the cast list!”

They practically ran all the way there. Peter made it to the door first, fighting his way through the crowd. He scanned the list starting at the bottom, he was starting to think he hadn’t been cast when he spotted his name, right at the top.

* * *

  
  


**Cast List**

Peter Parker………………………. Seymour 

Michelle Jones………………….. Audrey

Betty Brant……………………..... Crystal

Cindy Moon………………………. Ronnette 

Lindsey Knight…………………… Chiffon

Eugene Thompson………………. Orin Scrivello and Mrs. Luce

Ned Leeds………………………... Mr. Mushnik

Damian Smith……………………. Audrey II

Abe Brown……………………….. Patrick Martin

Luke Conway…………………….. Wino and Customer

Frankie Conway………………….. Bernstein and Skip Snip

Rachel Lorenzo…………………… Puppeteer

Gavin Smythe…………………….. Puppeteer

Congratulations! A select few other students will be chosen for ensemble. After school rehearsals begin Tuesday.

* * *

  
  
  
  


“Oh, God,” Peter could already feel how this was gonna go wrong.

“I’m playing a chick?!” He heard Flash say from somewhere near him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude! We did it!” Ned yelled excitedly.

Peter smiled, “Yeah, I guess we did.”

Peter felt as the day flew by and before he knew it Mr. Crowe was handing out scripts and CDs to listen to the soundtrack on. Peter pulled out his highlighter, getting to work on highlighting all of his lines. Vaguely listening to Mr. Crowe tell them about how they’d do a full read through tomorrow after school.

Peter was already starting to feel himself as Seymour and he was getting excited. MJ and Ned were both smiling. He couldn’t have picked people he’d rather sing with.

He was also very glad he had gotten over his crush on MJ when she came out as lesbian or else Suddenly Seymour would’ve been really awkward.

“So, Ned, you ready to be my dad?” Peter asked

“I would rather gouge my own eyes out than adopt you,” Ned joked. 

“Aw, if things turned out better you could’ve been my father-in-law,” MJ adds.

“That genuinely sounds like torture.”

“Do I get to wear a leather jacket?” They heard Flash.

“Sure, Eugene,” Mr. Crowe responded exasperatedly.

“Hey, MJ, congratulations on getting Audrey!” Betty said, sliding into the seat behind her.

“Congrats on getting Crystal!”

“Thanks,” she blushed. “Talk later?” She asked, hearing Frankie calling her over to sit by her.

“Of course,” MJ said dreamily as Betty walked away.

“Someone has a crush~,” Peter teased.

“Do not!” 

“Do too!” Ned added.

“I’ll kill both of you!”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The class was over before he knew it and the rest of the school day went by even quicker. He found himself climbing into Happy’s car.

A huge smile on his face. 

”What's got you all chipper?” Happy asked.

”Oh, it's nothing.” Peter responded, not knowing if the man would tease him and not particularly being in the mood to deal with it he did.

”Whatever you say, kid, whatever you say.”

The rest of the ride was uncharacteristically quiet. Peter listening to the soundtrack he downloaded on his phone, trying to picture himself singing the songs.

He walked all the way up to the common room with his headphones still in. Knowing that Tony would yell at him if he didn't do his homework before going to the lab. And, hey, this was kind of homework. Mr. Crowe had told them to listen to the songs. 

He crashed on the couch. Apparently, he had his music up too loud because he didn't hear Sam calling his name until the man reached up and pulled his headphones out.

”We were wondering if you wanted some pizza later?” 

Peter looked up to see the other avenger laying around and nodded. ”Yeah, sounds good.”

”What are you listening to anyway?”

”Nothing!” Peter said a little too quickly, blushing. 

Sam just raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any further questions. Peter slowly put his headphones back in, restarting ’The Meek Shall Inherit’.

* * *

  
  


Before he knew it, he was on his 3rd listen while he finished up some math homework and someone else was pulling his headphones out, Tony this time. ”Pizza’s here, kid.”

Peter took his headphones out, slipping his phone into his pocket. He made his way to the table and sat in his usual spot. 

”Hey, Pete! Do you wanna come see a movie with us when you get out of school tomorrow?” Clint asked.

Peter smiled, that sounded awesome— except he couldn’t. His smile dropped. ”I’d love to but I can’t.”

”How come?”

”I have rehearsal,” he mumbled.

”What was that?” Clint asked, clearly having not heard them.

”I have rehearsal,” he repeated louder.

”I thought you quit band,” Tony said.

”I did.”

”Then what for?” he asked, clearly confused.

”I’m in the school musical.” He watched surprise come across everyone’s faces.

”Well, I'm sure they won't miss one person for one rehearsal.

”I’m kind of the lead…”

”Kid! That's awesome! Why didn't you tell us earlier?” Peter shrugged. ”What musical is it?”

”Little Shop of Horrors.”

“As in the 80’s movie?” Rhodey asked.

“As in the musical that was based off of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do y’all want more of this or no


End file.
